Kazuki Jumonji
(十文字 一輝 Jūmonji Kazuki) Jumonji is the apparent leader of the group. In some of the episodes including the NASA Aliens game and the Death March, we see him as a leader who urges the other two to follow. He sports an X-shaped scar on his right cheek, which was originally supposed to be used to get Kurita arrested. He is also the only one of the three to figure out that Sena was actually Eyeshield 21. He seems to be the most thoughtful (in a sort of positive way). He always seems to keep the three-some (includes him) together, and is considered the "eldest brother" of the three. He gets fired up a lot. He is also the only one so far of the three to score touchdown, and probably the only one in Deimon Devilbats who has scored touchdowns from defense aside from Sena. The first is one scored when Sena caused a fumble against the Nagas and Juumonji took the ball and scored a touchdown. This in itself is a near-miracle, since his position almost NEVER handles the ball, still , after being fueled by flashbacks of Sena's determination and devotion in the football field (along with the fact that Jūmonji more accostomed to direct injury long before he joined the Devil Bats),he managed to get across the goal line, dragging Agon along with him. The second time happened when Kurita crushed Marco; he caught a fumbled ball and unexpectedly scored a counter touchdown from defense. He is also the first to really become serious about football, occasionally sympathizing with Sena and vowing to become a better lineman in order to assist him. Juumonji also has an uneasy relationship with his father, since his father is always telling him not to associate himself with his friends, who he puts down as "trash" (like Agon does). During the match with Ojou, Jumonji takes the fullback position to assist Sena in his run. It is revealed that Juumonji is one of the smartest on the team- in an omake where the intelligences of the Devil Bats were compared, he ranked above everyone but Hiruma, Mamori, and Yukimitsu. (Musashi was not included.) The show also implies that he is the most likely candidate for team captain when the founding members of Devil Bats graduate, effectively huddling the junior members together without their help. Musashi has commented that Juumonji is 'the same kind of guy as him', in terms of attitude (stoic and samurai-esque). Juumonji and Musashi tend to react the same way to outrageous incidents- that is to say, with a deadpan or a reality check. In the anime only, he suffers from acrophobia, a problem which Doburoku admits that not even finishing the Death March can fix. His last name means "cross" most likely a reference to the scar on his cheek. It is possible the scar itself is hereditary as his father has the same scar on his forehead. But this is probably a coincidence as he is shown without the scar several times in chapter 1 of the manga. In last play to score two-point conversion against Hakushuu, he became the center so that Kurita can utilize his full strength to face Gaou. He also seems to have a relationship.(Shown in the anime, Mentioned in the manga) Currently, he's under coaching of Kakei, who gave him all his technique and knowledge to help Sena face the real Eyeshield 21. In the last chapter 333, Juumonji was revealed in a small panel along with Banba and Ikkyu to be part of the Saikyoudai team which also includes Hiruma, Agon, Akaba, Yamato and Taka. Also, it can be noted that his 'X' like scar is on his left cheek, even though it has always been depicted on his right. Trivia *In each of the boys names are the kanji for one (Kazuki), two (Kuroki), and three (Togano). Their first names imply the number of sons born in the family. This means that Jumonji is the only child, Kuroki is the second son, and Togano is the youngest son of three. *Early in the manga, Hiruma refers to them as the Ha-Ha Brothers seemingly because he believes (or wants them to think he believes so, just to aggravate them) that they are actual brothers * At first, when they entered the team for the first time (due to the blackmailing by Hiruma), they only being given single locker in the team restroom for all of them. However, as they grow stronger and more determined, they finally had more lockers, one locker for every single one of them. *In the manga, all three of them drink and smoke. After the Taiyo Sphinx game, Jumonji quit smoking when he read the 'Football Monthly' article, to focus on his game. Musashi persuaded Kuroki and Togano to quit as well (noting that "Real athletes don't smoke. Smokers lose their breath too quickly.") by swearing off smoking himself. Whether they still drink or not is unknown. *Though it is not certain why, Juumonji is actually very popular with girls, mentioned constantly by Kuroki and Togano ("Dammit! Even though we were never confessed too..." Kuroki "Though I wonder how many times it happened to Juumonji." Togano "Ah?" Juumonji). *In the anime, Kuroki and Togano actually do abandon the team during the Death March unconvinced by Doburoku's reasonings. Jumonji runs after them, stunned when Kuroki revealed his knowledge of the negative article against him and Togano, furthering his reasons for leaving. Jumonji punches the two, saying that they can change their reputation like Sena did. After a long fistfight, they agree to return together not for the team's sake but to prove their self-worth to others. *Another shtick they do is finish each others' lines or thoughts one by one based by age. The order would then be Togano (the youngest), Jumonji (the middle), and Kuroki (the oldest). (ie: Togano: "So that would mean..."; Jumonji: "what we have to do is..."; Kuroki: "Yeah. We have to believe in our teammates' strengths more."). It should be noted that when this occurs, Kuroki often has the longest quote of the three. In the manga, they say one thought in unison. *Jumonji and Togano have unique nicknames used only by the trio: "Kazu" and "Toga". *Kuroki's seiyu also voices Cerberus and Togano's seiyu also voices Unsui. *All three have taken to Hiruma's habit of kicking a fellow teammate in the rear, (for them it's simultaneously), without saying anything, whenever that teammate does something spectacular. *In the recent manga, the Ha?! shtick trio has been added into the fourth one by their lineman party Komusubi, ending with "Han!" (Ex. Togano: HA?! Jumonji: HAA?!! Kuroki: HAAA?!!! Komusubi: HAN!). Techniques and Strategies *'Screen Pass' - They intentionally let their opponents break through the line, then shift over to make two-on-one blocks on the other side of the line of scrimmage. This creates a wide area for Eyeshield to go through once Hiruma laterals the ball to him. *'Delinquent Death Blow' - Also known as the Juvenile Deliquent Murder Method, the Scumbag Scuffle and Rascal Killing. The Hah Brothers practiced the technique with the Zokugaku Chameleons. The method involves grabbing the opposing lineman by the sleeve, taking a diagonal step up, then slamming the opponent face-first into the turf by using the opponent's driving force against himself (though technically, that move should be considered as Unnecessary Roughness/Unsportsmanlike Conduct). This is especially useful in getting past larger linemen in order to sack the quarterback. Jumonji uses this move the most often, while it is rarely, if ever, executed by Togano and Kuroki. *'Sweeper' - A method in which linemen form a protective barrier in front of Eyeshield, thereby clearing a path for him in a diagonal direction. After the Death March, they are able to clear a very wide passage for him to go through. *Hip Explosion - During the Death March, the Ha-Ha Brothers learned the proper method of pushing out with their entire bodies, rather than just their arms. By thrusting out their hips, they can deliver more force against opposing linemen. Kuroki in particular exercises this move against the seemingly unbeatable Aoyanagi in the game against Amino. *'Ha Ha Triple Attack' - Shown in the anime first, a three-on-one tackle with each Ha Ha brother using their own strengths as a means of gradually nullifying quick and sturdy opponents. Kuroki leads, first using his speed to cancel the runner's sprint. Togano then uses his power to beat the force of the runner's counter. While the opponent is distracted, Juumonji uses his techniques (often being the Juvenile Delinquent Murder Method) to finish the move. Alternate versions include tackling from three different directions at once or tossing their opponents into the air. Recently, in the manga, this was shown when they saved the ball from Teikoku's possession after failed Christ Cross. In here, Kuroki and Toganou hold Reisuke Aki from holding/ securing the ball, while Juumonji batted the ball down. Jumonji's father seems to hold a different opinion of the gang as he watches the technique.